


Collared

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Ironstrange Bingo Fills 2019 [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Collars, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Fluff, Internal Conflict, IronStrange Bingo 2019, Kink Discovery, M/M, Pride, Submission, Subspace, Tony Stark Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Tony had come home to the penthouse to find Stephen not exactly kneeling for him but sitting kneeled in the center of the bed nonetheless, once, twice, until he stopped pretending it was just a perfect position to sit idly by himself, until Tony could stop hiding his faint smirks, not buying it for a second.It was a beautiful show to witness, that of such a strong-willed man with such a clear idea of who he was, or so he thought, battling with himself for weeks on end before he let go.Or when Tony and Stephen find the perfect balance.Tony Stark Bingo Fill, S1: Kink: CollarsIronstrange Bingo Fill, I3: Subspace





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping on with the fills! Hope you like this one! 
> 
> And thanks to the perfect friend, SerenaLunera for beta-ing this 🐢❤

To say the sight entranced Tony would be an understatement like no other. It was an all-encompassing kind of feeling, it put him in the middle of such an intricate knot of his own urges, yearnings, promises that it rendered him uncharacteristically speechless with how very nearly indescribable it all was. 

He had been surprised Stephen would ask for a collar, no point in lying there. They'd been in a steady, comfortable if spicy relationship for almost a year and Tony had had but a glimpse of the submissiveness the man kept locked away, bottled up inside his mind, repressing the quaking of his knees when even Tony could tell when they buckled to try and topple the man to a kneeling position of their own accord. He'd tried to be sensible, careful in how he envisioned things, tried to make Stephen come to him rather than making him feel cornered and threatened in his integrity - which he would have, let's face it, he was too proud to admit to himself he wanted this, he wasn't about to let Tony lay his own truth in front of him without a fight. Tony had no desire to see such a fight enfold. So he did as he'd resolved, he gave Stephen his space, had terrific vanilla sex with him in the meantime and loved every second of it regardless.

Until Stephen opened up little by little, until Tony could see in the persistent frowning of the man after the act, in the daydreaming he surprised him indulging in at random times of day. Until Tony had come home to the penthouse to find Stephen not exactly kneeling for him but sitting kneeled in the center of the bed nonetheless, once, twice, until he stopped pretending it was just a perfect position to sit idly by himself, until Tony could stop hiding his faint smirks, not buying it for a second.

It was a beautiful show to witness, that of such a strong-willed man with such a clear idea of who he was, or so he thought, battling with himself for weeks on end before he let go. Tony could only imagine it would have lasted months if ever it had ended had he put his foot in his mouth the way he'd so often done in past relationships. He'd shut up and he'd never been this happy he did. 

Stephen didn't need Tony to make his decision, Tony didn't want to help him make his decision either - it would feel way too much like influencing him and either way that it went he didn't want any part in it but the joyful result. 

And merry it was, elating it was. To see Stephen bare and panting slightly when the realization of what he was doing struck him the first night Tony found him well and truly kneeling, naked by the bed and waiting for Tony. His gray green eyes hooked onto Tony's eyes the second he passed the threshold of the bedroom and closed the door behind him rapidly even though they were alone - it was his floor after all. But it felt too important, too grand a gift for Tony not to show Stephen he was safe and him on his knees for Tony was something the man would cherish with all the dedication and care it called for, a lot, a whole lot.

Tony had walked to him in soft, socked steps across the thick carpet floor, ever thankful he'd chosen that over hardwood for his bedroom as he looked down at Stephen's legs, bent at the knees as they were, his calves flattening into the thinnest strands of fabric.

He'd taken it like a punch to the gut, the image too beautiful for him to breathe at first and then he'd smiled, it was for him, Stephen was there and it was for him. His lips had quirked in a beautiful smile of happiness the likes of which he hadn't been able to muster in years and the worry and unsettled bottom of Stephen's eyes filled once again with confidence, so beautiful.

He'd passed a hand in Stephen's hair, the man relaxing into the touch instantly, lashes brushing his high cheekbones as he started to fully let go. He hadn't been hard, not yet. Tony had smiled a sharper smile, resolved and thrilled. He'd pulled at the delicate strands of Stephen's hair so he would look back up into his eyes, had tucked the hair back gently behind the man’s ear once he did. 

“Gorgeous, sweetheart,” he'd whispered bending down, grazing Stephen's jaw, “Gorgeous,” 

Tony had spent the entire night lavishing the man’s body in loving caresses, tender kisses over any inch of him he could reach at any given moment, firmer, more sexual strokes in the rhythm of Stephen's labored breathing. He'd loved him before, he'd showed him again right there, staying fully clothed against his lover's naked, offered skin. He'd loved him before, he told him that night, not because he'd finally given himself fully but because Tony was giving him his whole in turn.

He'd loved him before, he’d made sure Stephen could never doubt it anymore after that night. 

His hands had travelled all over the smoothness of him, his skin and hair and hairs, his muscles cramped at first, his tendons taut in the beginning, all pliant and warmed after the fact. After Tony was only just getting started with him. 

Promises sealed in hands groping flesh, in jeans’ clad hips grinding and nearly chafing tender, gifted heat. Declarations made of gasps and spurts and nips. The pads of Tony's fingers tracing and memorizing the man's body anew, rediscovering it in submission. 

Looks and gazes and glances all lost in one large mix of them, an ocean of soothed gray, refreshed by continuing waves of whiskey, a thirst calmed in the union of their two souls in bed that night. Grounded in a passion that knew no more barriers but that of the walls of Tony's bedroom, bound to become theirs like everything else in this life and all others. 

They'd taken on the slow learning curve of having Stephen drift farther away from control, further into their shared bond of trust, into Tony's knowing hands, into Tony's murmured words of praise. Some days with more difficulty than others, mostly because Stephen got frustrated with both his deep-seated need to accept this side of himself and his - albeit decreasing - incapacity to do just that. All the while Tony just stroked his hair a little more intently, kissed him with a little more teeth or a little more lips, depending, patient and accepting, willing.

The more Stephen learned to open himself to their newfound dynamics the more Tony thought he fell in love. Getting to discover more and more of what Stephen had to give, getting to be there as he discovered it himself, to help him along his path to what was definitely what he needed from a relationship was a true, rare gift Tony held on with all his might trying to be and feel worthy of it. Tough fit, he was doing his best - Stephen looked okay with that. 

Days transformed into weeks as both men adjusted, accustomed themselves with what it meant to both submit and dominate someone else and this, both in and out of the bedroom as they soon found out. Tony loved being able to care for the other man in any way he could and Stephen, without being vocal about it, let it happen - the meals and the massages, the bathing and the cuddling, the resting when Tony looked at him just right to convey such meaning as  _ “Go to sleep you lovely idiot _ ” or, more cautiously there,  _ “Give your hands a rest, will you?” _ . 

The first time Stephen fully descended into sub space, his eyes glazed over so prettily Tony stared at him for the whole of their scene, at his face, lax in relaxation, at his hands, twitching but barely, at his legs, no longer flexing as he knelt the way they used to, just settled there, waiting to be steered one way or another, peaceful. 

They found a pace that was all theirs, safewords right in place and so rarely used Stephen couldn't help huffing with exasperation when Tony invariably asked him for them. 

Stephen always tried to maintain some kind of a composure he seemed to need till he reached the very edge, his tipping point to his other world, the blissful, unconcerned one. He would raise an eyebrow at Tony at the first commands the man issued, he'd mumble like an old man as Tony moved to divest him of his robes, he'd snort at him when he asked him to just lay back and be pretty. Countering his beautiful brattiness with humor, always. 

Over the weeks they discovered new ways of enjoying each other, experimenting with light bonds made of Tony's silk work ties or trying to get Stephen to the verge of orgasm only to deny him, over and over until Tony let him go or he crashed and it trembled out of him anyway. They tried newer and newer toys and kinks until they found a good rhythm and Tony could see the difference the balance they'd reached made on his lover. He wasn't as cranky as he used to be, he wasn't as closed off around others as he had been just a few months prior, he wasn't as tense and overall tired as he let himself be when Tony wasn't around or not as much as he was now, which was  _ always _ .

And Tony felt it too - whenever they'd scened the morning, afternoon or night before any meeting or intense work session he might have skipped altogether in the past, he now felt a serene sort of layer coat each and every one of his moves and decisions. His interactions with his board members still weren't exactly friendly but now Tony could leave that at the door of the Tower or at the very least forget about them once he stepped over the threshold of what had become both he and Stephen’s floor.

The idea of getting Stephen a collar might have skimmed across his mind at one point or another but he'd let go of it as soon as the thought became clear enough in his head. Until Stephen asked for it himself, and not just the kind you wear in bed and in bed only fearing you might hurt the younger sensibilities, no, the kind you wear like a piece of jewelry, the kind you wear with pride, the kind that tells everyone who cares to look close enough just who its wearer belongs to. 

The blush on Stephen's face when he’d asked just a few days before, his eyes cast low as he was kneeling by his favorite spot in front of the bed, naked as can be and his hands clasped together behind his back in a picture of obedience, that sight had already cut Tony's air supplies low, the question itself had him gasping for a reply.

He didn't know how long it took him to close the distance between them until he could kneel in front of his lover, until he could put both his hands under the man's jaw and lift it gently till their eyes met. A while, probably, for Stephen's eyes were dark with shame and Tony instantly felt guilty. 

The man had been chewing his bottom lip raw, habit they were both working hard to kill in their own way, Tony kissed him to free the poor span of flesh from gnawing enamel. He kissed him long and lusty.

“You sure?” was pretty much all he asked even though it felt like discussing a wedding and maybe it was pretty much the same thing given the evolution their relationship had gone through and maybe Tony wanted that, too, in that moment.

“Yes, I am, if you are,” Stephen had answered, his clear gray eyes earnest in their searching Tony's own.

Tony nodded, kissed him again, wrapped his arms around Stephen's quivering body and drew them flush together in a fashion they were both used to but still felt very novel somehow, brilliantly tinted by this new level of commitment they didn't really need to discuss further in the end. Especially so when Stephen wound his own thinner but equally strong arms around Tony and squeezed, silently telling him that maybe, just maybe, Stephen had really been thinking about this for a long while and just waited for Tony to see it or be ready for it, just as Tony had left him to decipher his needs and pulls towards submission. Quietly, tenderly, from a distance. 

It took Tony a few more days to find the perfect match for his lover, his man, his sub. Something that would compliment both his completion and the way he held his head high, most of the time, bowed it in all fashions of tiredness, submission and pliancy and even when he took on the position of the demure, shy man Tony had known for a while didn't exist or hadn't for a long time at least. 

Velvet and a dark burgundy with just a fine buckle of white gold at the nape, discreet, beautiful. 

When he latched it around Stephen's neck after a particularly intense scene the very night he bought it and an equally extensive round of aftercare, having waited for the exact moment Stephen emerged from his mindspace so far from the organic form of his body laid in Tony's arms, the man's shaky smile could have brightened the darkest cave. And so it did, brightened even the worst of Tony's inside demons, made them glow in the ridiculous glitter of his happiness, gave them robes of their own to adorn and shush, leave him in peace. 

They'd made love then, the likes of which they rarely felt the need to indulge in now that they were so deep into their beautiful wave of letting go and giving each other their whole but Tony made sure Stephen stayed right on the surface of sub space, right there with him, conscious of each lascivious caress, of each reverent kiss. The man's back arched in such a beautiful curve Tony thought he might stay stuck like this forever, open and taking, alert and giving. 

A ring or a collar, one and the same in this nuptial bedroom of theirs, between this soft space of their joined bodies, hearts, minds. 

A collar or a ring, Tony would offer Stephen his name if he thought it was worth anything more than what they were already gifting each other constantly, every day, every hour, minute, second. 

An  _ I love you _ in the form of time and life, a declaration in the shape of hands never leaving each other's hold even when they went on with their necessarily separate activities - a pledge or an oath. 

Two organs, maybe just one heart.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As usual, more soon!
> 
> Also find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hogwartstoalexandria)


End file.
